A Style Love Story
by Cheeseynuggets3
Summary: In this love story of Stan and Kyle, is where Cartman wants Kyle to have sex with him. So, he kidnapps Kyle, and wants to rape him. He makes a potion that will change Kyle's life forever.
1. Chapter 1, Captured

Once in South Park, their lived some people in South Park. Everyone is friendly, nice, and outgoing. This is a busy place.

In South Park Elementry School, they're are some boys. They names are Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters and of course, Catman. of course you know about them.

One day when Kyle is studying and is paying attention to Mr. G, (I know his name, but I don't know how to spell it.) Cartman is staring at Kyle and thinking to himself, "Damn, I would love to plan to make out with Kyle." Stan is kinda looking at Carman when he is staring at Kyle. "Dude, what are you eye-balling at?" Asks Stan being so curious. "None of your buissiness, Stan" says Cartman. Stan rolled his eyes and started to realise that Cartman is just staring at Kyle. Stan is getting really jealous of Cartman. If you want to ask why, is because Stan does not love Wendy. He loves her as a friend, but he fell in love with Kyle.

When everyone is getting home from school, Carman and Butters are walking to Carman's house. "So, Eric. What do you want to do today?" Asks Butters. "Rape Kyle." Carman replied. Butters got really shocked. "What?! You can't do that! You don't even like him!" Butters cried out angerly. "well, Butters? Are you going to help me or not?" Asks Cartman. "Oh, no no no no no! I'm out!" Says Butters when he turns and walks back to his home. Cartman shook his head. "Fine then, I'll do this myself." Says Cartman. Cartman came back home and got changed to his ski mask outfit, got his gun, and took a box that has something he ordered from Ebay and took out running to Kyle's house.

meanwhile...

Kyle is back home at last, after Stan has left to go back to his own home. When Kyle almost made to to the door, Carman smacked Kyle on the head with a hammer and then he drug him to a barn. Kyle is so unconsious that he could barely move. Cartman rips and torn all of Kyle's clothes and put him on a bed matress. When Kyle woke up, he feels cold. He gasps when he saw himself without clothes. "What the hell?!" Cried out Kyle. Cartman came out from another room, shirtless and staring at Kyle. He puts a needle that has black stuff in it into Kyle's hip pushing the stuff in there. "Ow! What the fuck is that?!" Kyle cried out shockingly. "This is a surprise after I get done with you." Says Cartman. "Seriously, dude! What is that?!" Asks Kyle. "I am telling you, it is a surprise, did I?" Asks Cartman. Cartman came to Kyle and kisses him on the lips. Kyle can't stand Carman. He is licking and kissing all over Kyle and looks at him and he can tell about it too. "Ah, your a virgin, aren't you?" Asks Cartman. "Why does that matter?!" Asks Kyle. "I am going to make the first mark on you, Kyle. Can't you see?" When Carman is trying to take off his pants, Kyle tried to escape, but Cartman had got his foot and got the other foot and going to put it in him. "No, Cartman! If you let me go, then I promise not to call you fat ever again! Please?!" Kyle begged. "I think it is a little too late, Kyle." says Cartman. When he stuck his penis in his rear end, Kyle screams and blood came out of his butt. While thrusting, Kyle is trying to get his phone out of his pocket where the clothes are. However, Cartman grabbed his hand while thrusting. "Don't you even think about it."

A few hours of rape later..

"I'm gonna cum!" Cried Carman. When they both did, Kyle is laying there unconsious again. "Do you like that, Kyle?" Asks Cartman. Kyle isn't able to reply to Cartman. Somebody is coming in the barn and Cartman rushed out the back window with Kyle laying on the matress in a pool of cum. A farmer came inside the barn and is not realising that Kyle is in there. "Help..." Says Kyle in a weak voice. The farmer called 911 and rushed him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2 In The Hospital

"Where am I and what just happened to me?" Asks Kyle to a doctor. "Your in the hospital and you have got raped." the doctor says. Kyle's mom and dad came inside the room with his brother, Ike. "What happened to you?!" Asks his mom. "I was worried sick!" Kyle looked down and told them about Cartman raping him. "Cartman has raped you and took away your virginity?!" Asks his dad. Kyle nodded sadly with a tear in his eye. Stan and Butters came in the room. 'Dude, what the hell happened?!" Asks Stan. When Kyle explains, Stan got pissed off. "I knew there is something wrong with Cartman!" He cried out. "By the thinking of it, he told me that he is going to rape you and I took off running." Butters says. "You did the right thing, Butters." Says the doctor.

A policeman came in the room and looked at Kyle. "Can I ask you some questions with your parents?" He asks. Everyone except Kyle and his family is in the room. He pulled out the same needle that Cartman used to Kyle and shows this to him and his parents. "Kyle, is this what Cartman used on you before he raped you?" Kyle nodded his head. "Do you know what is that stuff in it?" Asks Kyle's mom. The policeman shook his head. "I have no idea. However, we can check it out and we will contact you if necassary." He asks a few more questions and then he was questioning Stan. After that, he gave a card to Kyle's dad and said, "If you need anything, then give us a call. The doctors will contact you about this black stuff that Cartman put in you. Have a nice day." Then he left.


	3. Chapter 3, I'm WHAT!

A few days later, Kyle is walking down the hall at school. Suddenly, he feels a cramp in his stomach. He is going throwing up and feels sick. Stan rushed to Kyle. "Dude, are you ok?! What is happening?!" Stan asks. "I don't feel so good...! I can't walk..! Carry me, Stan!" Says Kyle. Stan carried Kyle to the nurse and the nurse came in here and asks Kyle, "are you ok?" Kyle nodded his head. When they are here in the nurse's office, the same doctor came inside the room and has a themomiter in her hand and tells him to pee in a cup and put this inside it. When Kyle done that, he and Stan waited for results.

A few mintues later...

The doctor came out and looked at Kyle. "How old are you?" She asks. "I'm 10, why?" Asks Kyle. "Kyle can I tell you something, your... Pregnant." Says the doctor. "I'm WHAT?!" Cried Kyle. "This is what it says. Kyle, I know your in a young age and your just a boy, but this stuff that Cartman has put inside you is... Pregnancy For Boys Potion. It is illigal to use on people in South Park." Kyle is shocked. "Do I go to jail for this?!" Asks Kyle. The doctor nodded. "The person who uses this on you is the one that is going to jail. Which is, Cartman." Says the doctor. Kyle smiled. "Good."

Cartman is walking down the hallways and a cop came to him and asks, "are you Eric Cartman?" "I am." Cartman replied. "Your under arrest for rape, and use illigial potion while the rape! Put you hands behind your back." Cartman ran from the cop. "Nuh uh! Your not arresting me!" Cried out Cartman while he climbs on a tree. "Cartman, turn yourself in!" Stan cried out. "It is over now, Cartman!" Butters says. Cartman sighs and got out of the tree. The cops put hand-cuffs on Cartman and took him to court.


	4. Chapter 4, Court Time

While at court, the judge looked at Cartman. "In this court is people vs Eric Cartman. Eric, what do you plead" he asks. "Not guilty, your honor." Cartman says.

Cartman's mother took the stand. "Mrs. Cartman. Do you know what your here for, right?" Asks the jury. "Well, it is about someone raped someone..." Says Cartman's mom. "Do you know that Cartman raped Kyle, right?" The jury asks. "I didn't know that Cartman has raped someone. He is a good boy, except sometimes. I didn't know he raped somebody like Kyle. He is not good friends with him." Says Cartman's mom. "When is it the last time you seen Cartman?" He asks Mrs. Cartman. "He is at his room, of course and he got a box of shot needles in them. He says he is going to practice giving shots..." She explained. "To whom?" Asked the jury. "He says he is going to Kyle's house. To practice giving... Blood?" She explained more. "Thanks for your time, Mrs. Cartman."

Next person in the stand is, Butters. "Now Butters, your Cartman's best friend, is that right?" Asks the jury. "Yes I am." Says Butters. "Now Butters, when you come walking to Carman's house, what did Cartman say to you?" Asks the jury. "Well, I asked him what he wants to do today and he says he's wanting to rape Kyle." Butters explained. "What did you do after that?" Asks the jury. "I got scared. He wanted me to help him, but I took off running like a skittish cat. I don't want to hurt Kyle!" Butters explained. "Thanks you, Butters and you did the right thing. However, did you tell somebody about him going to do it?" Asks the jury. "I told mom and dad." Says Butters. "No more questions." Says the jury.

When the Judge came to the stand, he shook his head. "Stand up, Cartman." When Cartman stood up, the judge looks at Cartman. "In the order of this court, I plead you... Guilty for all charges. You will be in jail for 25 years, unless we will see on who will bail you out. Court dismissed!" He says banging his hammer.

When the court is over, Kyle is glad that Cartman is going to spend his years in jail. He is two months pregant too. He is waiting till two more months to see whether the baby is a boy or girl.


	5. Chapter 5, The Gender

(I apologize if my other chapters has the same chapter on 2, I fixed it all the way. :) it was my first account here, so don't get mad bc idk what I am doing ;))

Anyways...

Kyle is gone to his parents after school. He told them the news. They are not all that mad just because Cartman raped him. "How many months are you pregnant?" Asks his mother. "4 months." Replied Kyle. They went to the doctors office just to know the baby's gender. The doctor came out with some pictures. "Your going to have a baby girl" Says the doctor. Ike, Kyle's little brother is crying. "Why are you crying, Ike? Your still going to be an uncle." Says Kyle to his little baby brother. Ike stopped crying for right now and is speaking in his baby language. "That is more like it." Says Kyle's mom.

The next day of school, Butters and Stan came to Kyle. "So, what is the gender? Asks Stan. "A girl!" Says Kyle. "What are you going to name her?" Asks Butters. Kyle thought about it. "Uhh, I don't know." Says Kyle shrugging his shoulders. When they all are in Mr. Garrison's room, he gladly tells Kyle to tell about the baby's gender. He told all the kids all of the kids the news. They all awwed about it.


	6. Chapter 6, The Baby Shower

"Everyone come to the cafeteria, please! Kindergarden to fourth graders" says Mr. Makey on a speaker. Kyle is showing a lot of pregnant belly that he could barely walk. "God damnit! I couldn't even walk!" Cried Kyle. Stan tried to carry Kyle, but he is heavy for him. "Fuck! I can't carry him." Said Stan. "I will get you a wheel chair if you wanted." Says Butters. The boys helped Kyle to the wheel chair and he made it just fine. They asked Mr. Garrison to push the wheel chair to the cafeteria.

When they came to the cafeteria, a holler of a whole lot of people that Kyle knows cried out, "SURPRISE!" Kyle got startled and the baby is starting to kick. "Stan, Butters, Kenny! Come! The baby is kicking!" Says Kyle. They all felt of the little baby girl kicking in the rib area. "Aww, so cute!" Says Butters. Stan came go Kyle and kissed him. "I love you, Kyle." He says. Kyle's eyes are filled with tears of joy. Stan asked him, "can I be your baby's father?" Kyle is shocked. "But... Cartman...!" Kyle says, but Stan says, "Don't worry about that fat ass. I would love to be your baby's father." Kyle accepted. "Great...! So, I am the grandfather now...!" Says Randy, Stan's dad. Everyone laughs and started the baby shower.

Kyle is looking at a cake that Kenny made. It says, "Happy Preggy Day, Kyle! It's A Girl!" On it. Kyle giggled with Kenny. "It is a beautiful cake, Kenny!" Kyle says. Kenny blushed and touched Kyle's belly.

After everybody ate, Kyle has a lot of diapers, cute baby clothes, wipes, and all the stuff a baby needs. The goth kids are watching Kyle opening the baby shower gifts. One of them, which is the gothic kindergardener, (sorry if I don't know her name.) came to Kyle and puts headphones on his belly. The music is Black Veil Brides. The baby inside his belly is dancing and kicking. "What kind of music is this?" Asks Kyle. "It is the Black Veil Brides. I know, they are awesome." Says Pete, the other goth kid I know the name to. "I wonder if she will like Batman..?" Asks Butters. "You might be right. Andy love Batman." Says Kyle. He thanked the goth kids about letting the baby listen to them and gave the iPod and headphones back.


	7. Chapter 7, The Baby's Coming!

Meanwhile with Cartman, he is in a jail cell lying in his bed, but not asleep. "Mr. Catman. You are free to go." Says a cop. "Wait what?! Why am I free?" Asks Cartman. "Your getting bailed out by someone because you behaved real well." Cartman is confused. He thought his mom came here to bail him out, but the person that is bailing him out, is Cartman's shadow. Which is Cartman, but he is from the future. "I thought that.. Ah whatever." Says Cartman. Future Cartman rolled his eyes and signed him out of jail. When they got out, he turned back to Cartman. "Dude, what the fuck did you just do?! Made Kyle preggy and used that shit on him!" Asks Future Cartman to the real one. "I know, I know...!" Says Cartman. "OF COURSE YOU KNOW, ASSHOLE! I SAW YOU!" Cried out Future Cartman. "Dude, what am I supposed to do?! People migh think I escaped from prision!" Asks Cartman. "Dude, the baby is going to be in South Park, and I need you to apologize to Kyle and promise him never to rape nobody ever again and get rid of this preggy potion!" Future Cartman explained. Cartman has thought about it. "Alright, dude. But... Do I have to tell who bailed me out of jail?" He asks. "If you want, I guess." Says Future Cartman. He gives a bag with a hat in it that looks like Kyle's hat, but it is pink. "A pink hat?" Asks Cartman. "Yes, it's a girl." Says Future Cartman. When he is looking at his watch, he realised that Kyle is going to have his baby any moment by now.

Back to Stan and Kyle.

Stan is looking in his locker and then Kyle's water broke. "STAN! THE BABY, IT IS COMING!" Everyone rushed to the hospital while Cartman and Future Cartman follows way behind. The doctors are here to get the baby out. Stan is not in where Kyke is, but Randy is. "Come on, Kyle, that's it..! Now, push!" Kyle pushed hard as he can to get the baby out.

A few hours later, the baby has arrived.


	8. Chapter 8, Holding Her For The 1st Time

When Kyle had the baby, the doctors and nurses took her to another room to get her fixed and everything. Kyle fell asleep after he had the baby. "Dad, is Kyle and our baby going to be okay?" Asks Stan to Randy. "They're going to be fine, Stan. Kyle is in here sleeping, so we won't disturb him." Randy says.

Everyone in the school are waiting for the moment to see Kyle's baby. "Put these doctor clothes over you clothes, Stan." Says a doctor. When he did, he came and he saw the little baby girl crying. He held the little one and smiled. "I am sure that Kyle will be glad to hold you the first time." Says Stan to the beautiful baby.

Everyone is watching Stan hold the baby and smiling in a window in a seperate room. After a few hours later, Butters asks to see Kyle, since it is almost time to delever the baby. He knows that Kyle is sleeping. He came and sat on a chair beside him. "Hi Butters..!" Says Kyle while he is awake. Butters got startled a little. Kyle giggled at him. "When is my baby girl going to be here, Butters?" Asks Kyle. Butters looked at his watch. "About in a little bit." Butters says.

The doctor came in and knocked at the door. "Your baby is here..!" Says the doctor. "Bring my sweet baby in!" Says Kyle. Everybody came in the room and saw the baby. Randy puts the baby in Kyle's arms. The baby is so pretty. She has dark brown straight hair, and chubby cheeks. "Hi there, sweetie. Mommy's here..!" Says Kyle with tears in his eyes. "Did you still have no idea what to name the baby?" Asks Wendy. Kyle thought about it. "I will name her.. Manda!" Stan thought he says, Amanda, but Kyle decided to take the"A" out from the name. Everyone is awwing for the baby.

While doing that, Cartman came in. "What the hell do you want?" Asks Kyle. "I know your still pissed because of what I did, Kyle. I want to apologize. I am sorry. Would you please forgive me..? I promise not to rape nobody ever again." Says Cartman. Kyle thought a little. "Can, you stand out for a minute, dude?" Cartman stands out from the room. "What are we going to do, Manda? Should I forgive him or not...?" Asks Kyle. "If you say yes, then burp. Fart if you say no." Explained Mr. Macky. Kyle put her on his shoulder and she moved some and then she burped. "I think she wants you to forgive Cartman." Says Stan. "Tell him to get back in the room." Commanded Kyle to Butters. Butters let Cartman back in the room and Kyle sighed. "Ok, dude. I forgive you." Says Cartman. "But promise me you will not EVER do that again..!" Kyle continued. Cartman nodded yes to him. Cartman held Manda and she looks at Cartman and she smiled. Cartman giggled a little. "You look like a pretty girl." He gave Manda back to Stan and got his gift from Future Cartman and himself out for Kyle. "What this? Another baby gift?" Asks Kyle and Cartman nodded. He opened up the gift and saw the little hat that looks like his, but it is pink. "Aww! It looks like mine, but pink! Thanks, Cartman!" Says Kyle. Stan kissed Kyle and they are still a couple for the baby. And Cartman? He is the God Father. They all are happy as can be.

the end.


End file.
